


Dark Temptation

by GQD, minntea



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, Charles and Raven are engaged, Cherik - Freeform, Erik is an opera singer, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GQD/pseuds/GQD, https://archiveofourown.org/users/minntea/pseuds/minntea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Raven are engaged, but to Charles Raven is more like a little sister than a lover. He thought he would keep it to himself and let things be, until he meets Erik, the talented opera singer, who then manages to get a spot in Charles’ life, teaching him not only about opera, but something dark and tempting.</p><p>Inspired by Phantom of the Opera // Opera Singer AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GQD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GQD/gifts).



> Accompanied artwork can be found [here~ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/924732).  
> Original fic (part 1-3) was posted on tumblr via cherish-cherik, our (GQD and myself) joint Cherik dedication blog.  
> Chapter 1 is part 1-3.

Charles looked around him carefully, holding a white sheer shroud around him as the misty night air closed in around him. He wasn’t at warm home, with his warm fiancee. The blue eyed man touched the cold reflective door, looking back at his reflection. Tonight… he would embrace a coolness.

It wasn’t like Raven was making him unhappy. His young, blonde fiance loved him dearly, and he loved her as well. But unlike his fiance, Charles only saw their love as a family form; Charles loved Raven like a sister. If their families didn’t insist on them two marrying, Charles would have continued to try to avert the younger girl’s affections- perhaps to the friendly scientist boy at his university.  
For a long time, Charles convinced himself that he was happy with this relationship. Everything seemed warm and real.  
That is, until he met Erik.

Charles and Raven were out at a night at the opera, where he heard the most tantalizing sound. It was rich and deep, yet crisp. He sat up in his plush theater chair as his blue eyes focused on the man who was making that beautiful sound. He quickly held an intake of air and averted his eyes when soulful grey eyes locked briefly with his. At the sound of applause and the end of the performance, while Raven went ahead with her lady friends to personally meet the performers, Charles excused himself to the bathroom.

  
When Charles entered the bathroom, he saw there was nobody in the room. He smiled to himself and hummed as he stood in front of a urinal, even daring to sing a line of the opera singer’s melody. He froze as he heard a flush from one of the stalls and that same beautifully haunting voice.  
"That was pretty good."

  
Charles quickly zipped himself up before turning around with wide, deer eyes.  
"P-pardon?" Charles squeaked out, in the most manly manner.

  
The opera singer chuckled lowly before turning away politely to wash his hands  
"Could use some lessons… But you definitely have potential."

  
Little to Charles’ knowledge, this same opera singer… Erik… would become his music teacher in the near future.

At first, Charles refused to call the number on the card. But that hypnotizing voice and stormy eyes enchanted Charles and kept lingering in his mind, until Charles found himself making a voice appointment and going to Erik’s studio. The first thing that struck Charles about the place was the large, mirror like door. He saw his reflection staring back at him before the opera singer’s smiling face seemed to pop up from behind him. Charles turned around quickly, and at his shock, found nobody there. Erik chuckled as he opened his door, revealing a two way mirror on the other side. Charles smiled as he stepped together with Erik into the rich maroon studio.

"La.~"

  
Erik watched him for a while, lips quirked upwards in a thoughtful smile. He got up from his seat and walked over to Charles.

  
Charles blushed as Erik walked behind him, breath catching as Erik touched his Adam’s apple lightly. Those large, slightly callused hands slowly slid down Charles’s body, resting firmly on his midsection. Charles fluttered his lashes, barely comprehending Erik’s words.

  
"You are singing up here… To project your voice, you have to sing down here…"  
"Is that so.~"

  
Charles groaned lightly in pleasure, pulse racing at the simple, seductive touches. He froze as he felt Erik still slightly behind him. Charles didn’t understand what was this feeling, it was strange.. but very nice. The brunette turned his head to look at the taller man’s expression.

  
Charles saw something dark in Erik’s eyes, those dark grey eyes- speckled with green upon closer inspection- were brewing with some sort of hunger. Charles shivered lightly in Erik’s hold before leaning further into that cool touch. Was this a spell the opera singer spun onto Charles? Whatever it was that made Charles feel this way felt magical, dangerous, and absolutely perfect.

And so, their nightly lessons continued on, with each lesson Erik becoming more bolder, Charles becoming more smitten. Soon, Erik was all Charles could think about, even on the day Raven was trying on her wedding dresses.  
"Charles…"

  
The brunette sighed as he remembered the singer murmuring his name in melodious, low timbres, pressing his body against the grand piano in the studio.  
"Charles… Charles!"

  
Charles snapped his attention back to reality, blue eyes focusing at last at the angry looking blonde in front of him.  
"Charles, honestly what is wrong with you? There are only three more days until the wedding and you’ve been like this for at least five days!" Raven huffed, a bundle of white fabric in Charles’s eyes. “Instead of doing all these lovey dovey things fiancees SHOULD do with each other, we don’t do anything- and when we do do things, all you do is sigh and have that dazed look in your eyes!"  
“Oh dear, I’m so sorry Raven, I-“

  
Eyes… Oh… Those stormy grey hues just haunted his every move~ In the dim light and in the privacy of the warm studio, Charles was dazzled by the speckled green pigments that he saw when Erik was leaning in to claim his lips.

  
"Do you even love me anymore?"

  
Charles didn’t mean to lose focus, but that one question snapped him back to reality again. He looked at Raven with his blue eyes, for once, the academic struggling to find an answer. Raven took one look at the professor’s dumbfounded face before making a small sob and bolting from the room, leaving behind a trail of white chiffon and cream lace.

  
So here Charles was, standing in front of the mirror like door of Erik’s studio. He held the white shroud closer around him and shivered at the temperature of the coldness outside. He raised his hand to knock again before it swung open to show the man in the black turtleneck he had grown to desire. “Erik.." Charles found his voice embarrassingly breathless as he drew closer, holding onto his night time lover. Erik smiled before closing the door behind Charles, bringing him to the warm darkness of his studio.  
As the door clicked shut, Charles leaned in to kiss those familiar narrow lips, humming in pleasure. Erik seemed surprised at Charles’ blatant display of desire. “Now now… I thought you have a fiancee… Why so forward today liebe?"  
Charles sighed a bit, moving his hand across Erik’s covered chest. He felt so protected under the taller male’s warm shadows, so safe. He confided to Erik his problems with Raven, his growing unease of their upcoming marriage as Erik threaded his fingers through Charles’s locks calmly, listening.  
"Why don’t you stay here for the night?"

  
Out of all the things the opera singer could have said, that was the last thing Charles thought he would say. Though they had been getting gradually more and more intimate, Erik always seemed to be distant, not ever going back kisses and bold touches, though Charles knew both of them wanted more. Nonetheless, Charles was going to grab this opportunity.  
"Thank you.." Charles was about to say more when Erik pressed a finger onto his lips.

  
Erik leaned in, grey locking with blue. “On one condition: You may not turn on the lights at anytime once they are off." Charles was puzzled, but nodded at this request. He could not help but notice the fleeting look of what seemed like relief on the taller man’s face before Erik led him deeper into his home.

  
Charles couldn’t deny the fact that Erik was a gentleman. The singer showed him excellent hospitality. He automatically showed Charles his simple bedroom and offered the brunette his bed, opting to take the velvet couch in the piano room instead. And as intimate as they were before, Erik gave Charles privacy when he showered and changed, much to the brunette’s astonishment.

  
Charles smiled as he sniffed Erik’s sheets, burying his reddening face in the plush fabric. The opera singer was the perfect gentleman and Charles wanted to know more about him. The brunette paused his fantasies when he heard the faucet to the shower squeak shut, the rustle of fabric moving about.

  
Come to think of it, Charles never really saw what lay underneath Erik’s dark clothing. Another quirk about Erik surfaced into his mind. During their more sensual lessons, Erik had never once gone farther than kissing and clothed touching, though Charles absolutely burned for more. Erik would always pull away once Charles reached to tug at Erik’s clothing, fingers aching for skin. Was he not attractive enough? Why did the man tease him so?

Charles could only blink up at the darkness as he listened to Erik’s calm padding towards him, a rich voice cutting through the heavy blackness in the room. “Good night.. Charles." Charles nodded lightly before remembering Erik probably couldn’t see either through the darkness and quickly followed up with a quiet ‘good night’ of his own. Charles blushed as he heard Erik’s low chuckle, as if he saw Charles’ little mistake.

The professor stared upwards at what he presumed to be the ceiling for a long while before he decided to appease his gnawing curiosity and his desire to be with the other man. Charles slipped out of the bed and carefully felt out for the exit, making sure that he wouldn’t walk into who knew what.

Outside, there was a dimmer sort of light- Charles presumed it to be moonlight, that gave the corridor to the music room a shadowed, ominous feeling. Charles felt along the hall quickly before being drawn in by Erik’s soft, melodic snoring, the sound instantly calming him. His blue eyes fell upon the sleeping man’s figure before he knelt in front of the couch to get a better look. From what Charles could see, Erik seemed to look peaceful, lips slightly ajar and brows relaxed. His eyes were slowly drawn to the patch of skin extending down from the V of Erik’s night robe.

  
After delicately pushing aside the robe, Charles found himself dismayed. He couldn’t properly appreciate the other’s finer details and memorize them if there was no light to see anything. Though Erik’s warning rang in his head, Charles couldn’t help it… he had to see Erik’s body to at least give his fantasies substance.

  
The curious brunette spotted the thick drapes blocking the moonlight outside and walked over to them, pulling them aside and casting a beam of pale light to shine on the sleeping man. Charles turned from the drapes and gasped aloud at the sight before him, quickly moving his hand to his mouth to silence himself, before Erik noticed.

Out of all the possibilities to why Erik was so held back, Charles never expected this. Extending from Erik’s strong collarbone to the side of the other man’s hip was a large, discolored, and misshapen jag. After overcoming the initial shock of seeing the deformed scar, things started making sense to Charles: why Erik never wanted to go any further in their intimate sessions, why he always wore collared clothing, why he never really liked the light. The brunette softened his eyes as he realized how long Erik must have kept this secret to himself, and how lonely the singer must have felt. Charles bent down as a desire to touch the marked skin hit him. He barely brushed his fingers on the scar to feel the upraised tissue when Erik jolted awake, grey eyes opening and narrowing with rage. The blue eyed brunette winced in pain as the stormy eyed sleeper gripped his wrist, squeezing tightly.  
"Only one request Charles- Why didn’t you listen to me?"

  
Erik thundered as he pulled Charles in close, eyes bright with anger, desperation, and … fear? Charles was shaken before these observations could solidify in his mind and pinned down onto the black piano in the middle of the room, the collision making a discordant sound of protest from the regal instrument. “You just couldn’t follow simple instruction could you?" Erik growled, leaning in to lock eyes with Charles. “Now… I bet you are going to run away from me? Look at me like some sort of wounded animal?” Charles shook his head quickly, already pale skin whitening more in fear at Erik’s next words:  
“Well, I’m not going to just let you go.”

  
Charles barely registered when Erik pulled and pressed him against the closed lid of the grand piano. He shivered as he felt a wet lick up the side of his neck. Somehow, Charles gathered enough voice to ask the dreaded question. “W… what are you going to do to me?” He looked over his shoulder to catch a glimpse at the singer’s dark, steely eyes. The brunette held back a guilty groan at the bewitching, predator-like purr in Erik’s voice.  
“Exactly what you wanted when you started taking off my robe and disobeying me… punishment.”

  
Charles yelped when Erik practically ripped off his pants and pulled down his boxers. The blue eyed man crossed his legs in an act of desperation as he pleaded with Erik, trying to turn around.  
“Please Erik… w-we can talk this out, I’m really sorry- I couldn’-”

  
The dark singer was unyielding. Erik bit sharply down on Charles’s shoulder, effectively muting the brunette’s efforts at making some sort of compromise. “You need to shut up.” A brief rustling sound was the only warning Charles got before being tightly gagged by cloth, presumably the tie holding Erik’s robes together. Charles froze when he felt a hot hardness press against his rear, before muffling out protests at Erik’s choice of punishment and wriggling against Erik’s firm hold on his wrists. Charles’s breathing started hitching when Erik moved one of his hands from his wrist to his waist.

  
But there was nowhere to run, not with the singer’s strong arms pinning him down against the unforgiving piano. The brunette shivered as he felt Erik’s warm, wet tongue lap at the very bite the other inflicted earlier. He didn’t know what to feel, pure arousal that his fantasy of Erik touching him was coming to life or sheer terror that Erik was doing this and that he secretly liked it. Charles shut his eyes tightly as Erik pushed into him, his yelps of pain muffled and his insides burning at the sudden intrusion.

  
Erik was bigger than the brunette anticipated. Charles whimpered slightly, wondering when he would finally be completely in, his lower half burning with Erik’s hot length. He did his best to adjust in the few seconds Erik- well, at least, Charles felt so- gave to him. The other man was breathing unevenly on top of him, corroded skin from his scar like sandpaper against Charles’s back. Just as Charles started tolerating Erik inside him, Erik started pulling out, only to push back in with a grunt. The brunette saw sparks behind his eyes as Erik recklessly continued punishing his body.

“Even though I’m taking you like this, your body still reacts so lewdly…”

  
Erik growled out, husky, but with a tinge of breathlessness. Charles whimpered a response back as Erik suddenly hit a sweet spot inside of him, causing him to roll back his eyes in sheer ecstasy. Erik noticed Charles’s sudden tightness and grinned.  
“Oh… you like it when I take you like this? What a perverted man you are Charles…”

  
Charles tossed his head to the side, bumping against the black of the piano as Erik leaned up, murmuring more seductive insults to the brunette.  
Charles could not take anymore of the sweet torture when Erik sank his glinting teeth into his neck. The tight, burning sensation in his stomach suddenly released before he felt a warm sensation release inside himself and the scratch of the other’s scarred skin slump against him for a moment.

  
The two shared breathes for a moment, air tasting like sweat, sex, and tension. The moment of solace ended when Erik abruptly dropped Charles’s wrists, pulling away from the brunette and the piano. In the dim moonlight, Charles could finally make out the entirety of Erik’s scars. It was a jagged, large thing, yes- but it was marred by what seemed like smaller burns around it. Charles tested his wrists before pulling off his gag, pleading look in his cerulean blues.  
“Erik- I’m s-”

  
The singer glared at Charles with his steely grey eyes. “Sorry? For not following a simple request? For betraying my hospitality and trust in you?”  
The brunette frowned, reaching for Erik. “Please- hear me out..”

  
In a quick motion, Erik backed away from Charles, shaking his head slowly. “No… Why are you still reaching for me? When I did that- When I look like this?” Erik shook his head, metallic eyes earning a frantic spark while searching blue eyes for an answer.  
Charles was speechless as he clamored for an answer, he struggled to find the proper words to express his feelings. “I— I presume… it’s because-”

  
A fleeting expression of pain crossed Erik’s face before it changed into one of anger. The singer picked up Charles’s clothing, shoving it into the brunette’s arms. “… Why are you still here anyways? You got a good look at me so just… Go on! Go like everyone else. JUST. GO!”

  
Charles blankly blinked at the pile of clothing suddenly in his arms before quivering slightly, tears edging on the corners of his eyes. If Erik really wasn’t happy with him there and wouldn’t let him explain, perhaps it was just a better idea to go elsewhere. After pulling on some clothing, he pushed past Erik, not daring to look into the taller man’s eyes.  
“I’ll…. go then. Thanks for having me.”

  
With a soft click of the door, Charles jumped as he heard a discordant clatter of piano keys. He resisted the desire to go back inside to see the scarred man, to hold him close. The brunette limped until he got to a hotel and got a room, numb from the encounter. Charles flicked off all the lights and buried himself with the bedsheets, his heart’s soreness keeping him from the blissful nothingness of sleep.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapter 1.

Nothing prepared Charles for the morning after. Somehow during the course of the night, he did fall asleep in a nest of white fabrics. The cold morning light and the sound of a telephone woke him from his slumber. After fumbling for the hotel phone with crusty, sleepy cerulean orbs and clumsy, sprawling fingers, Charles heard a crisp, female voice on the other side.  
“This is your morning call, Mr. Xavier. Your check out time is in two hours sir.”  
Charles thanked the caller with a voice more hoarse than he remembered and hung up before retreating back into his warm fabric sanctuary. As much as he wanted to just sleep and forget everything, reality was calling. The brunette groaned lowly into sheets as he rolled over to his stomach, his body aching from the previous night’s activities. After wiping sleep from his eyes, the blue hues glanced at the unforgiving telephone on the counter before Charles attempted once more to get out of the bed towards the shower. He let out a slight whimper of discomfort before holding onto the counter for support. The ache in his backside while he was lying reared it’s ugly head when Charles was upright. The brunette held onto the wall as he made his way slowly to the bathroom. “Long, hot shower…” Charles murmured to himself as a reminder and motivation of sorts.  
While taking off his sleep-wrinkled clothing, the brunette bit his lower lip as he felt something cold slowly crawl down his leg. He glanced briefly at the mirror just as he was about to shower, only to take a double take. His normally pale body was marred with patches of red, blue, and violet discolorations. Charles winced as a shaking hand traced the finger imprints around his waist. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. Charles found himself conflicted: was the mysterious opera singer ever going to tell him about those scars? What happened that made Erik- proud, confident Erik- so insecure? He shook his head slightly from the self-induced trance before stepping into the steamy shower and thoroughly cleaning himself.  
After Charles deemed himself in a passing condition, he turned off the hot water and stepped out. The hot waters did wonders for his aching muscles as he slid on his clothing. A small weight in his pocket drew his attention- his cell phone.  
Drying his hair with a plush, white towel, Charles drew out his phone and cautiously turned it on. The calm before the storm did not last long however, as the phone soon buzzed madly with delayed messages in the brunette’s hand. Though his fiance usually never really bothered with Charles’s late night ventures, Raven had called quite a few times throughout the night. And in his inbox, one ominous-looking text.  
Charles gulped at the message before within before hurriedly putting on his clothing and proceeding to check out of the hotel. 

“What does this mean?” Charles set the phone in front of his blonde-haired fiance, who was sipping a cup of faintly colored tea. After finishing her sip, Raven gently set the cup down before tucking a strand of golden hair behind her ear with slightly shaking fingers and looking up. “Exactly what it says... Charles, we need to talk. Sit.”  
Charles sat down across from Raven before reaching over to take one of her hands into his own. He felt concern for the young lady, who bore all the signs of crying. Raven coughed lightly before drawing her hand back, red rimmed blue eyes hardening just a bit at Charles. “You know Charles, I am aware of your little lessons with Mr. Lehnsherr.” Charles swallowed a tiny bit before uneasily smiling. “Yes my dear, voice lessons.” Raven watched Charles for a moment, as if expecting him to elaborate before continuing. At his silence, Raven released a small exhale of air before pulling a stark, white envelope from behind her. She teased at the pristine envelope’s edges while continuing, eyes glancing down at her finger’s busywork. “While I was doing a background check on your new teacher, a... little dove tipped me off to the relationship between you two.” Charles watched his fiancee closely as she opened up the folder to herself, eyes glancing thoughtfully at it’s contents. “I thought it was just a small phase Charles, but we both know this simply isn’t true. Isn’t it?” The brunette widened his eyes as Raven pulled out a few glossy photos and slid them in front of Charles. After looking at the photos more clearly, Charles couldn’t help but feel a chill slide down his spine. While Charles had believed Erik and his rendezvous was a private affair, someone was watching and sharing every intimate, candid moment with them. “Charles... you do know that we are getting married in two days, right?” Raven locked eyes with Charles, her blue eyes searching into his while she leaned over to cup her fiance’s cheek, french tipped nails scratching Charles’s skin lightly. Her lips curved up in a forced, false smile. “Because we love each other so. much.”  
Charles looked at his fiancee, no, Raven, and took her hand into his. “Raven... About the marriage. I just don’t think-”  
“Don’t think what Charles?” Raven asked, sapphire eyes piercing, voice slightly shrill with hysteria. “Charles, we have planned this for SO long now- I’m not going to let some... second-class German SINGER get in between us!” Her nails dug into the flesh of Charles’s hand in agitation before she glanced down and noticed something that agitated more. The blonde was scarily silent as she stared at Charles’s hand. “... Where is your ring dear?”  
The brunette was saved from the impromptu interrogation from a brisk knock on the front door. Raven glanced at Charles’s face for a moment before rising from her seat, dusting off her pencil skirt, and putting on a pretty smile, walking to the door with Charles tailing behind her, he being a bit scared to her wrath if he did not follow her. As Raven opened the front door, Charles raised his eyebrow slightly at who was at the door. Standing there, under the shade of the birch tree was a very red skinned man in a crisp, black suit. Charles had seen this man around Erik’s studio on occasion, however, never really got to talk to him. The red man made a snake smile before extending his hand for the two. “I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything madam.” Raven smiled before shaking her head. “You weren’t. Would you like to come in Mr...?”  
He smiled. “Call me Azazel.” With that, he pushed a small paper bag into Raven’s hands.  
Raven looked at the bag with round blue eyes before looking back up at Azazel. “What is this?”  
The red skinned man glanced at Charles quickly before grinning. “Some cookies. Pfeffernüsse.”  
The blonde lifted her brow delicately as curiosity entered her eyes. “I’m afraid I never heard of these cookies... Did you make them yourself?” She lifted a flap to the bag lightly as Azazel continued. “No, they are from a special... friend of the sir.” Charles worried his lip slightly as Raven shut the bag. “Well... I’m afraid we are busy right now. Thank you for your lovely present though.” Azazel looked at Raven for a moment before nodding and bowing lightly. “Of course. See you later then..”  
With that, Raven closed the door and looked at Charles, who was looking at the bag. “We shouldn’t need this right Charles?” Raven smiled before walking towards the kitchen, not relinquishing the plain bag. “After all, I made some better cookies earlier.” Charles huffed at Raven’s childish behavior. “Raven, shouldn’t we at least try it?”  
Raven blinked at Charles while placing the bag on the counter. “But Charles, as your future wife, you are supposed to eat my cooking!” The blonde giggled, pulling out a grater and a few lemons. “I’ll cook you something delicious after we go shopping for a new engagement ring for you- I didn’t like the color of the old one anyways. ” The brunette felt slightly uneasy about the quick switch of his fiancee’s personality. He continued watching as Raven started grating the citrus, saturating the air with a zesty smell, only to stop and look at Charles with a grin. “I have a present for you too! Its such a great present~” Raven singsonged as she dropped the grater on the marble counter, darting out of Charles’s view for a moment before coming back with a thin file folder and presenting it to her fiance.  
Charles glanced at Raven with question before opening up the file to see Erik, staring right back at him. While Charles digested the contents with intelligent blue eyes, Raven seemed like she couldn’t hold back her excitement anymore. “Basically, what the file says is that Mr. Lehnsherr is an illegal immigrant~! Which means,” Raven smiled sweetly, putting a manicured finger to her painted lips. “If I felt like it, I could send our little singer back to where he came from.” The brunette blanched at his fiancee’s flippant attitude as thoughts raced into his head, all concerning the mysterious ginger. Charles knew how passionate Erik was about his music, and how alive he looked on the stage when he first saw him. “Does anyone else know?” The brunette asked quickly, slight relief when the blonde shook her head no. No matter what the situation, Charles didn’t see a way out of this blackmail- he did not want to hurt Erik anymore than he already had. Charles sighed in defeat, looking up at Raven. “I get it... I’ll... listen to whatever you want me to do- okay?” Raven smiled before cupping Charles’s face and pressing a kiss on her fiancee’s lips.

Charles twirled the new, platinum ring around his fingers as Raven chattered on by his side, holding onto one arm. His blonde fiancee had let him choose the metal of the ring in the end, and Charles had chose a rather simple grey ring with a green tinge. “I love you~” Raven sighed, as she stared deep into Charles’s eyes. The brunette squeezed out an uncomfortable, empty smile before his blue eyes focused back on his new ring. The rest of the day dragged painfully on as Raven continued their lovely pre-wedding date, Charles finding himself focusing more on the surroundings (which included a suspiciously red man who Raven did not seem to notice) and less on his fiancee. That night, after Raven bid him goodbye with a wet, glossy kiss, Charles flopped onto his bed with exhaustion. Never had he felt this tired before. Finding his room a bit stuffy, he opened the balcony door to his room, standing there for a moment to enjoy the refreshing night breeze. A familiar cadence of sound edged in Charles’s consciousness as he looked out towards the moon. The sound of Erik’s voice, everything about the man, seemed to haunt everything he did. It seemed that Charles could not find any relief, even at the sanctuary of his own home. “I wonder if you are thinking of me too.” Charles wondered aloud softly, arms resting on the railing of his balcony.  
“I am Charles.”  
The brunette blinked before peeking over the railing to confirm if that voice really did belong to it’s owner. There, bathed in only the dim glow of the moonlight, stood Erik in his customary black turtleneck, complex eyes looking right back up at the startled brunette. “Erik!” Charles could not help but genuinely smile before remembering and turning, back facing the ginger. He felt unsure of how to react around the other. “What are you doing here?” Charles continued, with a more subdued tone.  
Erik didn’t say anything for a while, enough time for Charles to get curious, turn around, and lean over the balcony to see if who he saw was simply an apparition. Charles looked on to watch Erik as he proceeded to attempt to climb up the tree next to his window. “Erik- what are you doing?” Charles hissed, eyes glued on the other man’s figure as Erik made his way up the tree slowly, until he was face to face with him. Then, Erik spoke.  
“Charles... About the other day, I’m-”  
Charles shook his head, putting on his best poker face. “Its alright Erik... Its over and done with alright?” The brunette dug his hands into the cardigan he was wearing with slight unease.  
Erik growled a bit before continuing. “No! I have to say it.” The ginger recollected his pace before continuing. “I have never really felt this way about anyone else. Our time together, your touch and smile... I thought I could just let it go. I thought about pushing you away since I am like... this! Yet, I just can’t. Charles, I’m sorry for what I did. I lost my temper, but I never meant to hurt you. Because... ” Erik choked up a bit, proceeding with a confused and anxious, yet relieved and hopeful feeling. “I... love you.” The ginger looked away with a morose smile, brows slightly knitted. “I understand if you don’t feel the same way... since I was so cruel to you. But I just wanted you... to know.”  
Charles processed Erik’s confession for a few long moments before grinding his teeth together, tears threatening to drip down his blushing cheeks. “E-Erik! Why... Why did you have to come?” The brunette shut his eyes, traitorous liquid dripping down from his eyes. “Make even hard for me when I have to let you go...” He had to take this chance to push Erik away, no matter how painful it was to himself: Erik had a dream, and Charles was determined not to let one of their lives get ruined. “I belong to someone Erik. I thought I made that clear.” Charles hated himself as he continued, biting out the next words. “This... was all a mistake. A fling.”  
The brunette could feel Erik’s stare burning on him as he refused to look at the man, afraid that his eyes would tell Erik just the opposite. It was uncomfortably quiet again before Erik spoke up. “If.. you believe so Charles. Then... I think I am done here.” There was a slight rustling sound, as if Erik was pulling out something. “You can take it if you would like. You can also throw it away. But just in my opinion... there are no such things as mistakes.”  
When Charles looked up, Erik was gone, nothing but an envelope weighed down from the breezes by a dark rock sitting at the edge of his balcony. He carefully pulled the envelope from the weight and looked at it. Though the envelope was unmarked and left open, Charles refrained from opening it. Whatever was inside would probably waver his will to go through with his marriage with Raven, thus risking Erik staying. Charles wiped his remaining tears while looking up at the glowing moon. With a heavy feeling in his heart, Charles headed back into the comforts of his bedroom. 

It was decided that Raven and Charles wed at the Xavier mansion. Charles, clad in his tailored black tuxedo and dark blue bow tie, glanced out the window with melancholy as he watched the wedding planner bustle about his backyard, making sure the rows of pastel peonies were in alignment on the path to the altar. As beautiful as the display was, Charles couldn’t help the sinking feeling that the same path would be his death march. He turned around at the sound of a soft knock on his door. Angel, Raven’s bridesmaid and friend, came in, gushing about how beautiful Raven was and how romantic everything was. “Aren’t you excited to see her?” she asked, eyes shining brightly in glee. Charles smiled back weakly, mumbling an affirmative note. Angel looked closely at him for a moment, smile dropping momentarily from her face. “Charles, are you okay? You don’t look so good.” Charles blinked before pulling his smile a bit higher. “O-of course. I just didn’t sleep well the night before...” With this, the bridesmaid made a knowing sigh and cupped Charles’s face with knowing. “Pre-wedding jitters. Don’t worry Charles!” Angel smiled encouragingly while helping Charles straighten his bow tie. “Everything will be perfect.” With a pat on the brunette’s shoulders, Angel gave him a small nod before leaving the room. Charles watched Angel leave before sighing and sitting down on a nearby chair. He would have to endure, for Erik’s sake.  
It was Hank who decided to enter his room next. Charles’s best man came in, grinning widely. “Man, Charles... Raven looks stunning! And guess what?” Charles turned around from his chair, curious smile directed at his friend. Hank leaned in, as if telling a rather dirty secret. “She wants to see you. Even though in many cultures this is bad luck, she seemed pretty insistent on seeing you, you know?” Hank pulled back, blush on his cheeks. “I won’t tell! So you should get going alright?” Charles nodded, unsure of what his blonde bride-to-be was up to now. He got up before following Hank out, who seemed more absorbed in talking about ancient civilizations traditions with wedlock. As they got in front of the room Raven was in, Hank turned around to face Charles. “It should be empty inside. Raven told them to leave earlier and for me to distract them with my ‘science-y’ stuff. So.. wish me luck!” Hank pushed up his glasses with a bright smile before leaving Charles in front of the suddenly intimidating door. The brunette stared at the golden knob for a moment before putting his hand on and pushing it open.  
His parlor had been turned into a studio of sorts, the faint but fragrant smell of lilies lingering in the air. A few opaque screen separators cut off Charles’s view of Raven, though he could see the blonde’s silhouette through the thin screens. “Raven?” The figure paused whatever she was doing before she got up, facing the sound of Charles’s voice. “Ah.. Charles, come closer.”  
The brunette choose to oblige, walking around the separators. Charles couldn’t help but be amazed by what he saw. Amongst a ring of light pink peony petals, Raven stood: purely white silk hugging her body, pearls dotted into her silky blonde hair, and the remains of a picked flower nestled in her gloved fingers. Raven looked at him and smiled, holding her hands out to him. “Charles, I’ll probably get tangled from my dress and veil if I walk over, so can you please come a bit closer?” Charles released the breath he was holding and walked forward, shoes avoiding the fallen petals before he was in front of Raven, looking into her eyes. “Why did you want me, Raven?” The brunette asked as his fiancee took his hands into hers. She was silent for a moment, just staring deep into his eyes. The question Raven asked caught Charles in surprise however. “Charles.... Do you love me?” She asked, never breaking eye contact with the other. Charles blinked before sighing, making a small smile. “Of course I do Raven. I.. love you very much.” Raven huffed in agitation, hands clenching at her sides and snapping the stem of the flower she was holding. “Charles! You aren’t telling me the truth still!” She took a moment to collect her breath before continuing. “Let me ask you another question. Do you love... Mr. Lehnsherr? Erik?” Charles didn’t answer for a moment, feeling uncomfortable at Raven’s intense staring. The blonde finally broke her stare and looked down, unknown expression on her face. Quickly, the brunette felt a need to comfort the blonde. “O-of course.. Not. Really- there is no reason to have any doubt... We are going to get married today after all yes?” Raven continued to be quiet, seemingly contemplative. “Raven? Darling?” Charles questioned gently, trying to get Raven to look at him again.  
“...I see.” Raven turned to face the window, painted lips pursed slightly before suddenly turning around and giving Charles a deep, passionate kiss. Charles yelped in confusion before Raven suddenly pulled away, determined look in her eyes. “You know... that I love you very much Charles. I don’t know if you knew that, but I do.” She played with her gloves slightly. “Everything about you Charles, but if I had to choose my favorite part of you, I would have to say your eyes. What made me so envious was how happy he made you. It showed in your eyes and just the way you were.” With that, Raven pushed Charles towards the door, deep blue hues quivering slightly with a fierce determination. “You clearly aren’t happy here with me, so.. I’ll just have to let you to to someone that will make you happy.” Charles felt slightly conflicted about all of this, turning to take a step towards Raven only to have her shake her head in refusal. “Why are you doing this Raven?” He questioned aloud, perplexed emotions running through his blue eyes. “If you push me away... doesn’t that mean you won’t be happy?”  
Charles watched Raven as she took a small breath, as if to collect her feelings and then smile beautifully as she walked towards him, white gloves cupping his face. “Dear Charles,” she murmured, satin-covered fingers tracing the jut of his cheekbone, “I will be happy if you are happy.” Raven glanced out the window, allowing Charles to follow her line of sight at a particularly red-skinned man. “And I know you are the happiest when you are with Mr. Lehnsherr. So please, be happy for me?” The brunette blinked back and forth between Raven and Azazel before making up his mind to go to the singer that had his heart. Charles finally glanced at Raven, a feeling of relief and happiness flowing through him. “Thank you.”  
With a quick peck on his bride’s cheek and a tight hug of appreciation, Charles set out of the room as briskly as he could towards the front of the estate. The sound of the parlor door closing masked the soft sigh of the lady in white within as she turned towards the windows and watched the red-skinned man smile up at her with a wave. 

“Come on... answer the door Erik...” Charles knocked for what seemed like the umpth time on the singer’s door, even going to peek into the curtain covered windows. Unless he had errands, Erik was usually home at this time; it was afternoon! Charles then remembered the envelope Erik handed him the past night, sitting in his breast pocket. Quickly, with fumbling fingers, the brunette pulled out the envelope and opened it up, blue eyes dilating at the thin billet in his hand. It was a plane ticket to Germany, dated for 5:00 that evening. Charles bit his lip in an anxious manner before nodding to himself and walking hurriedly to the car: despite it being slightly nervous for Erik’s reaction, Charles had decided to follow the singer after all. As the car started up, he ran his hand through his hair and focused on the road towards the airport. “Wait for me, Erik.” Charles murmured, fingers flexing around the steering wheel.  
Charles found himself running through the airport, having pulled off his tie somewhere along the way. Time had simply flew behind the wheel of car, waiting behind the sudden, unfortunate stream of seemingly endless traffic. He barely registered the squeaking protest of his leather loafers as he ran towards the check-in line, which thankfully was sparse. Charles looked at his clock as the attendant checked his ticket. “The terminal is to your right Mr. Xavier. Terminal 17.” With a quick thanks, Charles was on the move again, blue eyes focused on getting to the terminal, which seemed to be so far away from him. The brunette cussed slightly under his breath as the overhead announcement made the last boarding calls for the same plane he had to go on if he were to catch up to the turtlenecked singer. His lungs gave out on him as Charles bent over slightly, hands on his knees as he fought to catch his breath. The brunette froze slightly as he watched a plane slowly move across the window beside him. Despite the forming cramp on his side, Charles made a valiant effort to the counter of the now empty terminal, looking at the attendant there, who seemed a bit preoccupied. “Excuse me miss... Is that the flight to Germany for 5:00?” The attendant looked up at Charles, nodding with a sympathetic smile. “That would be correct, you just missed it sir..” The brunette pressed a hand onto his temple and sighed, upset for having missed his opportunity to catch up to Erik and possibly make amends with the man he grew to love. “However,” Charles glanced up at the attendant, who was already working on the computer. “I could set you up for the next possible flight at 9:00 if that is alright for you? Luckily, there were some cancellations..”  
Charles thought for a moment before smiling in determination. “Yes... please go ahead and do that.”


	3. The Epilogue

Nothingness. As Charles walked away from her, Raven couldn’t help that feeling of her heart breaking. Charles had always been her favorite person and the person she thought understood her the best. Whenever she felt sad, a reassuring look from those brilliant sapphire hues and a soft smile never failed to make her feel better. Though Charles was someone precious, in order to make him happy, Raven had to share him with the person that he grew in love with. She sighed longly before turning towards her mirror, preparing herself for when someone decided to check up on her and for telling them the most recent news that there was going to be no wedding anymore. The blonde bride was not surprised at the knock at the door, but as she turned around to address the visitor, Raven felt her eyes widen with surprise.  
“That was a brave thing you did there Miss.” Azazel stated, making himself at home in the Xavier parlor and watching Raven with his blue eyes. Raven huffed a bit, blue eyes narrowing at the red-skinned man. She pulled off her white gloves before speaking. “You speak as if you know everything. Thats quite arrogant of you don’t you think?” Her painted lips curved up at her counter. To her surprise, her visitor simply grinned wider. “You weren’t the only one with a little bird, dear Raven.” Raven had a second to anticipate the flick of Azazel’s wrist before a small box landed squarely on her lap, her dress poofing out a bit at the impact. With a question in her blue eyes, Raven opened up the box to find a small, round chocolate covered cake. Before she had a change to ask Azazel about what was it, Azazel answered the unspoken inquiry before the blonde opened her mouth. “You know... a funny story comes with that cake. Птичье молоко is said to be too good to be real since its so luxurious and fantastic. But its actually really easy to make if you use ingredients that are right in front of you.” The man winked at Raven before walking to the door. “I’ll take care of the outside situation for you Miss.”  
“Wait!” Raven stopped Azazel as he was leaving, his hand on the door handle. The red-skinned man turned back to peek at her. She got off her seat to address him, putting the cake on the table. “Why are you doing this for me? I am thankful, but I mean... we are hardly familiar with each other and all.” Azazel chuckled. “Miss, I don’t think this is something for one to shoulder by herself, that is quite ungentlemanly.” The blonde bride felt her heart stir a bit as she watched Azazel slip out the parlor quietly. Glancing at the cake, Raven plopped back down on her seat and reached into the box, manicured fingers breaking a piece of the dark cake off to reveal soft souffle and cake on the inside. Tasting it, the bride smiled, cheeks pink with a bit of happiness at the unexpected present.

 

Despite carrying literally only his wallet and cellphone, Charles had made it through a week in Germany, backpacking. He knew his chances of finding the German singer were slim, especially since Erik never picked up his phone ever since he left America. Still, the brunette pressed on, passing through town after town and eventually picking up enough German for the necessities: housing, food, and drink. He looked up at the darkening skies and decided to rest at a friendly looking pub for a good drink.  
The pub seemed to have a promotion that night: Charles was able to make out something about getting free drinks for doing something. Though the brunette had enough money for buying something, something made him decide to go for it and try it. He should at least enjoy his time in Germany right? Slowly, Charles managed to figure out that it was an open mic night at the German bar. As his turn approached, the brunette sang under his breath, remembering the coaching of Erik. Though the German pub-goers probably wouldn’t recognize the song from the play, it meant something to Charles. A smooth, familiar voice stopped him as Charles was singing softly. Charles turned around and saw his old engagement ring around the neck of a broad-chested man, who seemed to be smiling. There were only two people who could have had that ring, and one was back in America. “That was good... though you could use some lessons.”  
The brunnette curved his red lips with mirth before throwing himself at Erik, who laughed at Charles’s eagerness. The taller of the two wrapped his arms around the other before pulling him close and kissing him, smiling right back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first fanfiction I have ever written actually, so please, criticize a lot. It'll be helpful! C:  
> Special thanks to GQD for the support and of course, the beautiful art.


End file.
